Un grato Reencuentro
by Nihonko
Summary: Sanosuke vuelve a Japón despues de 5 años y en ves de llegar a Tokio llega a Kyoto... encontrandose con una vieja amiga.. 1313 xD capitulo 3 up! LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

Un grato reencuentro 

(Algo que nunca pongo) Los personajes de Ruroken no me pertenecen sino a su super creador: Notbuhiro Watsuki (grande!).

1.-El regreso, reencuentro y observaciones 

Por extrañas razones había llegado a Kioto y no a Tokio al principio se enfadó pero después pensó que seria una buena idea pasarse por Kioto unos días y luego volver a Tokio. Así tenia todo el tiempo para avisarle a Kaoru que llegaría a Tokio y que le preparaba una pieza para él.

Y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, en los últimos 5 años había cambiado mucho; había más edificios y los extranjeros turistas se paseaban por cualquier parte, se asombró al ver lo aun más concurrido que estaba la ciudad lo que la hacia ver muy bonita a pesar de todo.

Divisó un restaurante conocido; el de la hermana de Tae y entro para servirse algo.

Al salir del restaurante y caminar un poco se da cuenta de que una chica lo observa, el también la comienza a observar y le empezó a parecer familiar la cara de esa chica, aunque no se podía decidir si la conocía o no. Pronto se da cuenta de quien es a pesar de lo cambiada que estaba y aparecer ella también lo reconoció.

Misao!- grito corriendo hacia ella, penso que no seria buena idea llamarla 'comadreja' así que no lo dijo

Sanosuke!- grito ella pensando que no seria una buena idea llamarlo 'cabeza de gallo', asi que no lo dijo.

Sin pensarlo, los dos se abrazaron.

Sanosuke que bueno que te vuelvo a ver! – dice Misao alegremente, colgada al cuello de Sanosuke.

A mi igual, je!- dice Sanosuke sujetándola.

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor los comenzaron a mirar, ellos se dieron cuenta y se soltaron con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Ven vamos al Aoiya así podremos conversar mejor – dice Misao y le toma el braso a Sanosuke guiándolo hacia el Aoiya.

Sanosuke la comenzó a observar mientras lo tiraba del brazo. Ella ciertamente había cambiado mucho: ya no llevaba esa larga trenza de siempre ahora su cabello llegaba hacia los hombros, ya no llevaba su vestimenta de siempre sino que hakamas. Por algo no la había podido reconocer.

Llegaron al Aoiya que estaba vacío – porque se habían tomado un día de descanso- y Misao lo hizo que se sentara, le trajo té y ella se sentó igual.

- dime como as estado, porque estas aquí, como te ha ido, llegaste aquí primero o ya pasaste por Tokio, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Kioto, quédate aquí con nosotros...y eso seria todo- dice rápidamente Misao sonriéndole.

ehh... -Sano suspira- Yo he estado muy bien y lo e pasado fabulosamente, el barco...

Y Misao lo comienza a observar, nota como en todo este tiempo lo largo que sé a puesto y que sé a dejado un poco de barba, su cuerpo estaba un poco más musculoso que antes y seguía siendo tan exhibicionista como siempre, se ruborizó al pensar que se veía muy bien y que lo estaba encontrando muy guapo. Con tanta observación casi no había escuchado a Sano las respuestas a las preguntas que rápidamente le había hecho. Mientras daba pequeños sorbos de té, intento incorporarse.

... llegue aquí primero como ya te dije. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar – sobándose la barbilla- tal ves unos 3 o 2 días dependiendo de cómo este el tiempo. Gracias por ofrecerme hospedaje Co... Misao- la chica le dirige una mirada acecina, él le sonríe moviendo las manos- y claro que acepto- todo esto lo termino diciendo con un gran suspiro que demostraba el cansancio en decir todo eso sin respiro.

De nada Sanosuke- deja escapar una leve risita- quieres que te prepare un baño?

Siii, gracias- dice Sano moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Misao se levanta y se dirige al lugar.

-Te avisare cuando esté listo- dice antes de salir

Pasan unos 15 o 20 minutos y ella lo llama porque estaba listo.

Se sienta en la pared mientras Sanosuke comienza su baño.

Dime Sano a cuantas novias dejaste a lo largo de tu viaje.

Jajaja no a muchas.

Me estas diciendo la verdad?

Si estaba más preocupado de recorrer y conocer los lugares y cosas que en andar teniendo novias.

ohhh .

Y tu sigues con tu Aoshi-sama.

Ehh... no

Que!

Ya no lo quiero como antes- dice con un tono de voz apagado

Pero todavía lo quieres?

Claro, como a quien me cuidó por mucho tiempo, además tiene novia.

Ohhh, y dime que a pasado con los demás.

Bueno, Okina falleció hace 2 años ½.

Lo siento mucho.

Aunque no entristezco, ahora sé que esta en un lugar mejor.

Si, es verdad.

Okon, se casó y se mudó, Omasu esta en una cita con el hijo de un respetado comerciante, Aoshi también esta en una cita con su novia, los otros 2 siguen solteros y seguimos trabajando aquí (todos), hoy nos tomamos el día libre, porque todos estos días hemos tenido mucho trabajo, ellos salieron a caminar y yo me quede aquí pero me aburrí mucho y salí a dar una vuelta y bueno te encontré a ti.

Que bien, Que a pasado con Kenshin y los demás?

Que acaso no le enviabas cartas?

Si, pero como me trasladaba tan rápidamente les pedí que no me enviaran cartas, con la excepción de una que otra.

Ohh, bueno Yahiko siguen practicando el Kamiya Kashin pero como maestro substituto y esta de novio con Tsubame.

Jejeje, que bueno que por fin ese chico se decidió.

Sí - - Kenshin y Kaoru están de lo más bien y en Diciembre Kenji cumple 2 años.

Y Megumi.

Bueno ella esta en Aizu, no sabemos mucho de ella aunque nos llego una carta diciéndonos que estaba de novia con el hijo de un importante miembro del consulado de China en Aizu.

Ohhhh

Parece que perdiste la oportunidad de tu vida.

No, no lo es para tanto, suponía que nunca iba a pasar algo entre los 2.

Bueno – en tono de finalización- te deje ropa limpia al lado del balde, yo preparare la cena.

Llego el momento de la cena, Sanosuke se había puesto el kimono masculino que le había dejado Misao y estaba esperando que ella le sirviera la cena. Un olor empezó a salir de la cocina y olía bastante bien ¿Acaso era Gyunabe? Sí y olía muy bien, en toda su estadía en el extranjero no lo había comido y eso que a el le encantaba.

Misao apareció con una olla que dejaba escapar un poco de ese rico olor a carne, se queda mirando a Sanosuke y comienza a caminar con la olla entre las manos y se tropieza con lgo que se encontraba en el piso en ese momento: se cae encima de Sanosuke y la olla sale disparada.

El ayuda a Misao para que se levante y cuando los dos ya estaban de pie, se encuentran tomados de las manos y se sueltan rápidamente y Misao se sonroja.

Estás bien?- le pregunta Sano.

Sí, lo estoy

Y Sanosuke se da cuenta de que se a que sé a desperdiciado comida, las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y sus rodillas se doblaron haciendo que se cayera a simple vista demostraba su tristeza y frustración. Luego de al parecer haber estado inconsciente reacciona y comienza a golpear el piso.

- NOO!- gritaba Sanosuke – POR QUE!

A Misao le aparece una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Sano...- le intenta decir calmadamente Misao

NOOO!

Sano...

POOOR QUUE!- Sanosuke con lagrimas

SANO! – le grita Misao para que le prestara atención

El se la queda mirando.

No te preocupes, la olla estaba con cerradura y no se corrió nada – se dirige a donde se había caído la olla, la recoge y se la muestra – ves, no tienes para que preocuparte tanto.

Sanosuke da un gran suspiro y dijo mirando al techo a pesar de ser ateo: " Domo arigatô kami-sama".

Misao estaba alegre de haberle hecho comida a alguien, al ver a Sanosuke comiendo y felicitándola por la comida tan animadamente le hizo pensar que aunque sea un pequeño momento y en algo tan básico como la comida, que era especial para él aunque sea simplemente en eso y sabiendo que su amigo era un glotón, no tuvo la oportunidad de comer Gyunabe en el extranjero y eso hacía que el quisiera la comida a un más- sonrío satisfecha- y parecía que el era como su marido al estarle haciendo la comida... un momento ¡¿MARIDO!- O.o- y comienza a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Pasa algo?- dice Sanosuke entre bocados.

Eehh...no- le responde Misao, alegrandose al ver a Sanosuke saborear cada bocado.

Misao...

Dime

Mañana me acompañas a recorrer la ciudad, no quiero ir solo.

Claro!- :D

Bien.

Sano...- dice con cautela Misao y tose un poco- Te toca lavar

Sanosuke se queda congelado ¿lavar él? como eso podía pasar O.o.

QUE DICES!

te toca lavar

Misao que se había servido una porción bastante más pequeña de la que le dio a Sano –porque no tenia más ganas de comer- se levanta de la mesa.

-Ya sabes donde se encuentra el lavaplatos – Oyasumi nasai.

Sanosuke se que congelado.

Ya sé había puesto su pijama y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber dejado a la visita lavando los platos ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? qué malvado de su parte, mejor le iba a ayudar.

- Grrrr...- se oía desde la cocina los gruñidos de Sanosuke, por estar lavando la losa.

- Quieres que te ayude?

**CONTINUARA...**

HOLA!

Bueno otro fanfic mío prometo que lo terminare y no lo dejare botado.

No se si deje claro en el fic que esta historia se tratara de la pareja dispareja de: Misao y Sanosuke. No tengo casi nada contra la pareja MisaoAoshi pero es que en este ultimo tiempo me e obsesionado con las parejas poco comunes. No soy fanática de esta pareja tampoco, pero me resulta interesante escribirla (aunque prefiero la SanoKaoru).

Espero que cambien de rutina (porque una de las características de las y los fans de esta Genial serie es que hay puros fanfics de las mismas parejas) y lean un fanfic con una pareja diferente.

Espero que lo comprendan.

AH! Con respecto a las cosas de fic : No tengo idea realmente si Kyoto creció o no en ese tiempo, tampoco se que si en ese tiempo existían ollas con cerradura pero como lo encontré necesario para la situación lo deje así, Para saber como supuestamente estaría Misao vean el Reencuentro (manga) es fácil de encontrar.

Y seguramente debo decir mas cosa pero en este momento no me acuerdo.

Saludos de mi para ustedes!

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Un grato reencuentro 

Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki-sama

**2.- Despertares, Interrupciones y Sentimientos extraños.**

Sanosuke se da vuelta y se la queda mirando, Misao realmente había cambiado en los años de su ausencia, ya no tenia el cuerpo de una niña sino el de una mujer además su apariencia era una mezcla de la madurez de una mujer y la inocencia de una niña lo que la hacia ver realmente bella. Algún día tenia que pedirle una cita.

-eeehhh... no acabo de terminar.

-está bien- dice dándose media vuelta- te recomiendo que te acuestes temprano.

¿?

-Sanosuke... - dice Misao tocando el soji de la habitación de Sano.

No respondió, él seguía profundamente dormido.

-Sanosuke... –subió un poco la voz

Seguía durmiendo y sin contestar.

Pensó que no seria buena idea gritar – recordó cuando Sanosuke se quedaba dormido en el Dojo Kamiya, solo se despertaba sí lo zamarreaban-. Y se le ocurrió abrir el soji y entrar a la habitación de Sanosuke. Pero... como podía ser tan atrevida para entrar a la habitación de un varón así como así sin su permiso, sin embargo el era su amigo ¿eso le daba algún derecho? Al parecer no, pero ya iban a ser la 10 de la mañana, si seguía así no podrían disfrutar de su salida por completo, ¿pero como podía entrar a la pieza de un chico, Además si estaba destapado y semidesnudo. Se detuvo en ese pensamiento, Sanosuke era muy guapo y nadie podía negarlo además tenía un cuerpo muy sexy. Gano su lado pervertido y con la esperanza de encontrarse al chico dormilón como se lo imaginaba. Pero para su desgracia él estaba completo con su pijama –solo se le podía ver su hombro- aunque estaba destapado eso no le servia, ella quería ver por completo su fuerte tronco desnudo.

Sanosuke...- dice moviendo un poco su hombro (estaba a lado de el).

Él seguía durmiendo.

Sanosuke- volvió a repetir y lo movió un poco más.

Nada.

Sanosuke!- Misao se comienza a desesperar y ya lo comienza a zamarrear.

Nada.

Sanosuke!- Misao lo zamarrea con mucha fuerza.

Por fín, el se despierta. Se asombró al ver a Misao desde que lo despertaran y comenzó a mirarla, se quedaron así un momento: separados algunos centímetros, Sanosuke y Misao se miraban a los ojos 2 almas solitarias ahora serca… Sanosuke se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes y a Misao le apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Definitivamente algo pasaba entre los 2. A Sanosuke le dio unas ganas de besarla aunque se dijo que no lo haría, ella era su amiga y no quería aceptar la verdad. Pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acercarse más y más. Misao no sabia que hacer nunca se había enfrentado a esta situación y el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo mas intenso. En ese momento Sanosuke quiso despertar así todos los días de su vida, con una hermosa chica así de cerca. La distancia entre los d era casi nula.

Cuando…

Sanosuke, parece que ya estas despierto necesito sacar algo de tu habitación, permiso-dice Omasu abriendo el soji.

Al entrar se encuentra con tal escena.

Ops, lo siento- dice dándose una reverencia sigan con lo suyo.

Misao se puso roja como un tomate – Omasu espera no es lo que cree- grita Misao corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Sano suspira.

Listo Misao?-

Si espera- Dice Misao, que a pesar de todo no estaba lista.

Después de haber reflexionado un poco sobre lo ocurrido, concluyó que eso fueron emociones del momento y no porque ellos sentían algo especial el uno por el otro. Eso la tranquilizaba de momento, aunque no estaba completamente convencida.

No entiendo para que me despiertas temprano, si luego eres tu la que se atrasa- regaña Sanosuke.

Vamos, espera un poco - se abre el soji y sale Misao- Ves ya estoy lista-le dice sonriendo Misao.

Misao se había hecho un "tomate" en el pelo y por eso se había demorado- ya que sele ocurrio cuando iban saliendo.

Te ves bien- le dice Sano sonriendo tranquilamente.

Gracias- le devuelve la sonrisa.

El comentario paso desapercibido. Pero Sanosuke persibia algo raro en él. Y por alguna extraña razón veía a Misao de una manera diferente. Pero se dijo asi mismo que se sentía extraño porque Misao ya no era una niña, ahora estaba más tranquila y más madura.

**Continuara… **

Hola!

Disculpen la demora es que este fanfic lo tengo escrito a mano entonces no había tenido tiempo para pasarlo al computador, y con todo esto de el temporal y el nuevo notebook de mi papá, me e dedicado a pasar todos mis fanfics.

Mmm… creo que en este capítulo no tengo que hacer aclaraciones asi que bueno gracias por leerlo y creo que con 4 capituos se acaba así que no es muy largo que digamos.

Ya eso

Saludos

**Dejen Reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Un grato reencuentro Un grato reencuentro

Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki-sama

**3.-**** Aceptalo, me quieres **

Misao lo llevo al puente y estuvieron allí un rato hasta la hora de almuerzo donde pasaron a comer. Básicamente Sanosuke le contaba a Misao de sus aventuras por el extranjeros; de todas las cosas que había comido, todas las comidas que comió y todos lo idiomas que había aprendido. Misao no se cansaba de escuchar y estaba muy entretenida con todos los relatos que le decía su amigo. La aparición de Sanosuke en ese momento de su vida le había devuelto algo que hace tiempo no hacia: sonreír sinceramente, Sanosuke no solo le sacaba sonrisas sino que también carcajadas. Su regreso le estaba haciendo bien y la estaba secando la soledad en la que estaba hundida.

ajajaja- Misao con una gran carcajada- en serio!!

Si!! Y …

Y así transcurrió la tarde entre sonrisas, risas y carcajadas los 2 la estaban pasando espectacular.

Espera un poco- le dice Sanosuke entrando a una tienda.

Eh?

Se demora como 2 minutos y vuelve con un paquete.

Toma, ojalá que te guste- Sano le entrega el paquete que había comprado a Misao.

Gra…gracias-lo abre y se alegra al ver su contenido- que lindo!, era justo lo que quería hoy en la mañana!, arigatô ne Sanosuke- le decía Misao con entusiasmo.

Sanosuke había recordado que esa mañana Misao salió algo insatisfecha y supuso que le faltaba algún adorno- por que no llevaba ninguno puesto- y por eso se ocurrió comprar 2 "alfileres con pelotitas" para su cabello (n/a: no se su nombre en realidad).

Él se limitó a sonreír satisfecho.

Me encanta verte alegre- se le salió en voz alta y cierra su boca inmediatamente y se queda como niño amurrado.

Y Misao e dedica una sonrisa sincera.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No podía dormir, se encontraba completamente inquieta esa noche. Sus continuos pensamientos no paraban de aparecer. Al final optó por sentarse en su futon y comenzó a reflexionar.

Después de que Okina falleciera se había cerrado en ella misma y se olvido de todo lo demás, casi ni hablaba, no sonreía y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de siempre pero luego Kenshin y Kaoru la hicieron volver a la realidad pera ya nada era igual y todos los Oniwabanshu andaban cada uno por su lado y ya casi se había olvidadote Aoshi aunque una noche de verano cuando estaban los 2 solos en el jardín- Aoshi sentado y ella de pie- le vinieron unas ganas de darle un beso. Porque creía que con eso iba a volver a ser la de antes y se lo dio, Aoshi no le dio no le tomo mucha importancia sin embargo ella intento excusarse.

Con ese beso supo que su antigua personalidad nunca volvería, supo también que ya no quería a Aoshi -como pareja- y que ese beso no le hizo sentir nada .

Pronto el conoció a una bella chica y se enamoró de ella: la cual era su actual novia, eso tampoco la hizo sentir algo.

Solía pasarlo muy bien cuando hablaba con Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko aunque no se veían y no se escribían muy seguido. Aunque no se quejaba: ellos ya tenían su vida ahora simplemente le faltaba q ella se encontrara una.

Y lo que de un momento a otro los Oniwabanshu comenzaron a tener novios/as o a preocuparse absolutamente de si mismos quedándose completamente sola.

Paro en ese pensamiento la llegada de Sanosuke fue como una llegada de el salvador que la rescato de la soledad en la que estaba sumergida, detuvo su pensamiento en Sanosuke; ayer había sido un extraño día, se sonrojo varias veces gracias a su amigo ¿Por qué? Sentía que su amistad no era la misma que la de hace algunos años, ahora eran mas maduros y habían pasado por fuertes cambios siendo ahora notoriamente compatibles en todo. El había sido la luz que iluminaba en su oscuridad. Un cosquilleo se apodero de su ser al recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, casi se besan, "maldita Omasu porque nos interrumpiste". Se puso tan roja como un tomate ¿Qué rayos había pensado? – inspiro profundo- no podía negarlo un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a florecer en su ser, apareció cuando se quedo observándolo ayer- cuando se encontró con el cuando iba caminando-. Debía aceptarlo había comenzado a querer a Sanosuke y ese sentimiento crecía cada ves más. ¿Qué iba a hace? Ni idea. Recordó que el pronto se iría y sintió miedo. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas cada vez más ¿Debía perder a alguien cuando se había dado cuenta de que era lo más importante para ella en ese momento? Lloró silenciosamente hasta quedarse dormida…

Sanosuke despertó de golpe esa mañana, era una lastima que no viera a Misao desde que abría los ojos.

Aoshi es un idiota- Pensó mientras se sentaba en el futón.

Misao era realmente bella en más de un sentido, pero había algo aparte de eso que lo hacía ponerse nervioso… Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Y ve que estaba Misao haciendo algo…

**Continuara…**

Hooolaaa

Aquí yo de nuevo con el 3er capitulo creo que solo queda uno mas y lo termino que emoción 0.

Ya eso cuídense y:

**Dejen Reviews!!**


End file.
